This invention has particular application to automatic lubrication systems for supplying lubricant to multiple points of lubrication at predetermined intervals and/or in predetermined amounts. Lincoln Industrial sells such automated systems under the Quicklub®, Centro-Matic® and Helios® trademarks. The Quicklub® system includes a reservoir for holding a supply of lubricant, a stirrer for stirring the lubricant, and an electric or pneumatic pump for pumping lubricant from the reservoir to one or more progressive metering (divider) valves each of which operates to dispense lubricant to multiple points of lubrication. Reference may be made to U.S. Pat. No. 6,244,387, incorporated herein by reference, for further details regarding an exemplary Quicklub® system. The Centro-Matic® system is similar to a Quicklub® system except that lubricant from the pump is delivered through a single supply line to injectors each operating to dispense a metered amount of lubricant to a single lubrication point. Reference may be made to U.S. Pat. No. 6,705,432, incorporated herein by reference, for further details regarding an exemplary Centro-Matic® system. The Helios® system is a dual line system.
Although these systems have been proven to be reliable and commercially successful, there is a need for an improved pump unit that can be used with a wide variety of lubricant distribution systems and which is of simplified design.